The Arctic Battle
by WindrunnerProductions
Summary: Lifeless bodies surrounded them, blood staining the delicate snow. This was either a battle to win, or a battle to lose.


Whoa… I feel non existent right now. Holy cheese balls I have not wrote anything in forever. Talk about writers block… not that I call myself a writer. I dabble okay?! I hope you all missed me! Lots of love~ C

"Endala finel endal!" means breathe your last breath in Thalassian, and "Lok-Narash" means arm yourselfs in Orcish apparently Ah… "Lok'tar Ogar"… the most commonly spoken words from orcs. Victory or death my loves. The only reason Shaylith can speak Thalassian is because she was married to Illidan, meaning she worked along side blood elf people from time to time. Long story, not for this one.

Sorry for the ending! ;D DOES SHE LIVE?! DOES SHE DIE?! I'll let you decide. Only I shall know what happens. .3. Well I guess you guys will too… in my next story. :D

Rate: T for icky gore and vulgar language. ;c

Declaimz: I own non of dis WoW shiz you speak of. Minus Mrs. Shaylith. The horde I made up, and the ones I mention on my team are friends/guildies.

I'm batman. :D

…_5..._

…_4..._

…_3..._

…_2..._

…_1..._

The heavy gates started to rise, dust beginning to form around the mouth of the cave the heroes sat in. War cries and the uproarious sound of hoofs and paws echoed throughout the area. If one were not all too careful, they would have been trampled to death by the vigorous, lionhearted men and women.

The cold was bitter to those riders. Wind slapping harshly in their faces, turning their cheeks a pretty pink. Their noses began to sting and turn red. Most would leave today with pneumonia… if they weren't slaughtered in the heat of battle that is.

Shaylith leapt from the cave mouth, her Darnassian Saber roaring with bestial vigor as it charged after the rest of her teammates. Tora was right at her side, her paws blurring in orange as she kept up with the speed of her mistress. Shaylith only glanced back slightly, taking note of Thollo and Alex on their steeds trying to keep up with her.

Her mount raced around the corner of Stonehearth Outpost, which held Captain Belinda. The poor mage, the horde would most likely shred her in two. Filthy bastards. Shaylith grimaced as she noticed a few brave heroes standing outside of her bunker, taking a battle stance. They would try to hold off as many horde as they could from getting to her.

The perfectly untouched blankets of snow across the field was ravaged. It made a chilling crunch each time her mount took a step. She had to shield her eyes a bit from the people in front of her as they kicked it up into her face. She had seen a flash of ash fur and red, quickly turning her head to the left. A few horde soldiers were trying to cross way into the rushing alliance. She assumed to stop them from getting to Captain Galvangar, just as the small group of her teammates had done at Belinda's.

"Fools!" She hissed between her teeth. Her bow was knocked back with an arrow before she could blink. Although her mount was still moving, she closed a silver eye and let go of the string. The poisoned green arrow had went soaring through the air. It flew straight through the wolf's leg, causing it to fling the rider forward. The wolf howled in pain as it hit the now bloodied snow, paralyzed.

Before she could knock back another arrow, she was thrown off her own mount by the paladin's shield slamming into her gut. She flipped backwards, thus her green and silver hood flew off, her long frosty braided hair flowing out behind her. As feet touched ground, she skid back to a stop. She looked up with the angriest glare she could muster towards the male blood elf. That would definitely bruise later.

"Shay-!" She turned her head slightly, seeing Alex and Thollo about to high tail over there to her. She swatted her hand, causing them to look at her with questioning eyes and stop running. She could handle herself, they both knew that. It was only against one measly horde at that anyway.

"I'll be fine. Leave! Help the others!" With that they both nodded, turning and running through the hold's frame to join the killing of the captain. She reached for her bow… only to find it missing. It had fallen off when she was thrown off her mount, for it sat alone in the snow a few feet from her. Slowly, she turned her gaze back to the paladin.

"Endala finel endal!" He spat harshly in Thalassian. He caught his shield as it flew back to him. The cocky ass smirk on his face was ever so present. He began to walk slowly over to her squatting form, drawing out his red and black sword. She knew exactly what he had said, and it wasn't an apology for almost knocking her on her ass had she no grace. She inwardly grinned to herself as she seen Tora prowling around the other side of him. This was really going to suck for him.

The paladin's smirk was whipped clean off his face when he noticed her eyes, not following him anymore, set on a target behind him. Before he could turn around to look he heard the sharp whistle and the call of the pet's name. His eyes widened as he seen the ferocious tiger charging at him with full speed. Tora pounced, setting all her weight on him. He barely had the room to struggle, and he cried out for help only to be disappointed. No one was coming.

Tora snarled at him, baring her sharp fanged teeth. Shaylith casually stood, walking over to her bow that lay abandoned on the ground. With the wave of her hand, her wondrous pet was already at the elf's neck, ripping a giant chunk of flesh from it and spitting it out as if it tasted of rat poison.

The elf started forming tears in his emerald eyes, choking as blood began to dribble from his mouth and around his brown hair. Shaylith called Tora off, who sulked quietly behind her. She only smirked down at the helpless elf. She raised her boot and pressed it to his wound, rubbing at it roughly. This only caused the first of the tears that fell from his eyes as he screeched in pain.

The man tried to wiggle away, but Shaylith's foot wasn't going to give up anytime soon. He began to speak, but it was drowned out with the blood that was oozing from his mouth. He choked and coughed, spitting some of the red substance out. He could hardly breathe.

"I should just leave you here in agony. Pathetic. All of your race. Weak. Useless." She pressed harder. She knew he couldn't understand a word she was saying, but that didn't matter to her right now. This son of a bitch dare throw his shield at her? Attempt to KILL her? She didn't think so.

She would do the world a favor today. Not only would she end one more life of the blood elven race, but she would also end his suffering. She pulled the string back on the bow and stared at the man for a while. His eyes told her to do it, to end it, yet if she looked deep enough she could tell he wasn't ready to die. Not like this. No one was. So with that, she let go. The arrow going straight between his still open eyes, streaks of blood splattering her cheeks.

She pulled her boot away from his neck, and began to walk up the hill towards Iceblood Garrison. She began to think about it. She was out here for about ten minutes alone so her teammates, including Thollo and Alex, were probably still killing Galvangar. She was less needed there… so she decided to make her way to Tower Point.

As she walked past the hold, she nodded to herself. Clashing of blades and the sound of magic being cast could be heard. She pulled up her hood which had fallen earlier, whistling for Tora to prowl up ahead to scout for horde. She had her bow drawn back, and kept her feet light just in case, leaving one little bloodied foot print in the soft snow as she made her way silently to the tower…

~OwO~

Shaylith climbed the tower ramp attentively. She and Tora had taken out the two orcs and their wolfs silently just outside. She knew it wouldn't take the archers long to spot the bodies, so she needed to be quick when scaling the ramps to the top. She inwardly winced each time her foot would hit the old wood, causing it to creak.

She peaked her head up a little, but she had seen nothing. So taking the last few steps she was now at the top of Tower Point. Archers and everything had vanished. She knocked her bow back with an arrow and quietly made her way inside of the tower. Well she found where the archers went. Each of them had been neatly stacked in the corner, dead obviously. As she eyed the body on top, she took mental notes of sword slashes and stab wound. So this was a melee's doing?

A hand lightly graced her shoulder, before yanking her hood off. Shaylith jumped back, turning to kick her attacker hard in the stomach, and leg sweeping him. The loud "thunk" of his head hitting the wood pleased her. She put her foot on his chest to keep him from getting up, the dagger she was known to keep in her boot was against his throat. She eyed the face, smirking.

"It is wise not to sneak up on me, Sir Alex." She stashed the dagger away, and moved her foot. She turned to kneel in the middle of the tower, pulling things from her bag. She moved her braid to sit idly across her shoulder. It seemed that everyone was out to get her for wearing a hood these days.

Alex rubbed his neck and sighed. Well damn if it wasn't sharp. He looked back at his plate gloved hand to notice a few blood droplets. Guess it nicked him a little bit. He smiled down at her, proudly. She was totally checking out his handy work just now. "I- sorry. I seen you coming as I was dragging the bodies in the tower. Thought it would be- hey, what're you doing?" He crossed his arms, watching as she pulled out sticks of dynamite.

She hummed to herself as she continued to grab stick after stick. She would then wrap four together, and tinker with each set a bit. See for those who didn't know, Shaylith was an expert when it came to engineering. She carefully set four bundles of dynamite in each corner of the tower. "Well, I do intend to blow this tower up."

"You _what?_ Are you crazy?" His eyes widened and his arms dropped to his sides. He watched as the elf smiled at him, pleased with herself. She began to climb the near by tree, finding a snug spot to hide in, completely out of site to those on the ground. The perfect spot to rain down arrows on unsuspecting targets.

"Not crazy, just… ingenious." She smirked at him. She pulled out an arrow and began to coat it with green venom. She placed it back in her quiver for later use. "Where is Thollo?"

Alex leaned against the tower's door frame. He watched her carefully as she pulled out another arrow, already having it pulled back with the string as she watched the corner of the path for a group of horde that might try to back cap. "Eh, I knew you'd ask sooner or later. He wanted to come with me but I told him to stay at the garrison. They needed healers, ya' know? They should be finished soon."

Shaylith nodded. She moved her head sideways, signaling Tora to prowl behind the tree Shaylith was in. She caught sight of gold coming around the corner and fired her arrow. She smirked as she watched Thollo's mount rear up. The arrow landed right in front of it.

"Varian's plated balls Shaylith!" She could hear him yelling at her as he slowly got back onto his mount after falling off. She could see his wrinkled face set in a frown as he trotted over. Even Shaylith couldn't hold back her laugh. Poor Alex was balling tears over there. Once Thollo was in the tower with the rest, he started laughing too for a short moment. "Give an old man a heart attack why don't you?"

"I am truly sorry Thollo." She smiled as she readied another arrow against the string. "I couldn't help myself." She watched as his face turned from all smiles and giggles to real seriousness. She knew what he was about to ask, so she waved her hand around to dismiss it. "I'm fine Thollo."

"Shay… just let me see, please? I know it had to hurt. Let me heal you really fast. It'll at least keep the bruising down…" He went to move over to the tree, but stopped when she held her hand up. She could be so difficult sometimes…

"I do assure you, I am fine. I have been through worse pain." Thollo heaved a sigh, but nodded none the less. He went back into the tower and waited for Shay's signal to move out. Time seemed to tick slowly.

The five minutes seemed to never end, but thank the light it did. Shaylith was just about to douse an arrow in explosive oil when she caught sight of something. "We've got a group of back cappers."

Alex sighed, pulling out his sword as he leapt from the tower. He managed to land onto their priest, slicing her head clean off her shoulders. Her body fell sideways off of her dragon turtle. It took less then 0.1 seconds for blood to pool around her limp form, her cute little pandaren head rolling to hit their orc warrior on the foot. The orc looked at him in pure shock. Alex lashed his sword, sending the droplets of blood to stain the snow beneath them, smirking. This only pissed the orc off more. "Lok-Narash!" The orc had roared, sending spit everywhere. He crashed his axe toward Alex, who parried it.

Thollo sat atop the tower throwing out heals desperately. He looked at Shaylith and she nodded at him. Thollo grabbed the hammer that sat on his hip and threw it at the undead warlock, stunning him. So with that Shaylith sent an arrow that had hit him in the spine. Alas, it was an undead… and they do not die as easily. He took the arrow from his back and laughed as he snapped it in two. His eyes locked instantly with Thollo, and he began to cast a chaos bolt.

"Tora! Now!" The tiger roared at hearing her mistress' call. She jumped from behind the tree and tackled the undead before he could finish casting. Tora clawed at his chest, biting down hard on his right arm and tearing it straight from the socket. She leapt out of the way as Alex's sword came crashing down through the warlock's skull, driving it farther in as he leaned on the sword even more to kick the still standing orc back.

Before Alex could finish off the orc, he was cheep shot by a rogue, stunned. Just as the orc was about to rid of his head like he had done to their priest, he took notice of green in the tree and growled. He charged over and kicked the trunk of it hard, making it shake.

Shaylith had not been expecting that. She tumbled out, cutting the sides of her cheeks and forehead on sharp branches as she fell. Her back hit the ground, listening to the sound of something snapping that was no twig. Tora seen this and roared, jumping at the orc. He had been quicker, however, and hit the feline with the side of his axe causing her to fly into the side of the tower with a whimper.

He turned his attention back to the night elf below him. He growled lowly as he leaned into her face, asking if she had any last words in Orcish. Shaylith smiled with pity and spat in his God forsaken face. The orc bared his teeth and stood. He lifted his axe and swung it down harshly. All she seen next was flying purple fur. Wait what? She lifted her head and her eyes grew wide.

"York… no!" She screeched. Where had he even come from? Why had he taken the blow for her? She watched in horror as the orc put his foot on the druid's limp form and yanked his axe out of his stomach. Blood splattered across his own armor. She looked at the still form of the druid cat. He had basically been chopped in half. Blood poured from his body, the snow starting to absorb it.

And she seen red. Nothing but red. The color never looked so pretty.

~OwO~

The battle they shared was one to tell, and it was a tough one. The rogue had come close to slitting his throat more then once. Alex grabbed the beaten troll roughly by the shoulder, shoving her forward. His sword driving into her abdomen, leaving her to cry out in pain. He would not leave with nothing, though. For the troll had taken her dagger and drove it through his chest when he yanked her forward. She soon fell limp, sliding off of his sword and hitting the ground with a thud. Alex grunted, putting his hand on his chest and pulling out the small dagger. Blood trickled down his arm, droplets hitting the ground in a light rhythm. She had poison on those daggers… his chest stung and he took notice to the green gunk starting to foam around his wound.

He remembered Shaylith. He remembered the orc going after her. His head shot up from his wound to look at her sitting under the tree. He found all his strength that the poison was slowly draining out and walked over to her, struggling with his feet. Thollo soon descended out of the tower, throwing his arm around Alex to help support him.

Shaylith sat on top of the orc, driving his own axe through his chest repeatedly. Blood splattered her face and staining the very ends of her hair with the crimson substance. The orc's breath was rigid, his hands gripping her thighs tightly but never shoved her off due to no more strength. "Lok'tar… o- ogar…" the orc barely breathed out.

"And death it shall be." She spat with hate. She tossed his axe to the side and pulled the dagger from her boot, shoving it up the bottom of his chin, twisting it clockwise. The orc's hands began to loosen around her, falling limp in the snow. His mouth hung agape, blood starting to trickle from his green lips, and eyes wide.

She stood, leaving him just like that. Dagger and all. She held her arm tightly as she walked over to Tora. She pet the tiger lightly on the head, exceeding a whimper from her. She heard the sound of buzzing as a gnome mage whirled by on his chopper. She called after him, and gratefully he stopped. She pulled out the passenger seat and Thollo helped put Tora in it, since Shaylith's arm was now broken. She looked over and found her bow, yet again, abandoned in the snow.

Alex whistled for his mount and stumbled to climb on it. Thollo had to help him atop his saddle. He did cleanse the wound from poison, but had no time to fully heal the flesh. Alex clutched his chest tightly as he kicked the buckles on the horse, leading it to follow after the gnome to Frostwolf Keep.

Thollo then called for his charger and helped Shaylith on it, before climbing on in front of her. He hit the reins of his steed and it began to move slowly. Shaylith turned, and although it hurt like hell, she knocked her bow back with the doused arrow from before and lit the tip of it, shooting it at the tower.

She groaned as she let go of the string, her arm throbbing in pain. She watched as the tower exploded, sending pieces of wood flying past them along with the scorching heat. She wrapped her good arm around Thollo lightly, letting her broken arm dangle at her side. She silently prayed she wouldn't need to use it anymore… though she knew Elune wouldn't bless her.

The closer they got to the gate regarding Frostwolf Keep, Shaylith slowly regret it more. Both the horde and alliance were fighting square in the middle of the entrance, trying to keep the horde from getting in. She was sad to say that the horde was slowly, but surely, dominating the alliance. The numbers grew shorter and shorter. She was almost grateful to hear Drek'thar yell out that the alliance team had began their assault.

Thollo turned the reins on his steed and started to go around the battling factions. Shaylith wasn't sure what the old man was planning, but she instantly knew she wouldn't like it. Thollo called out Alex's name, and sighed in relief when he seen him trotting over, barely escaping a goblin shaman. They stopped behind a big tree just out of sight, but close enough to spot.

"I know of a way in without having to go through them, but you might not approve given your conditions." Thollo bit his lip. It was risky trying what he was about to attempt, whether the horse didn't make the jump, or it only opened up Alex's wound even more with the rigid landing. But it was one of those risks that HAD to be taken. They had little time. This was either a battle to win or a battle to lose. Thollo didn't like losing.

"Yeah? Well spit it out." Alex eyed the old paladin. He grunted as he moved his hand away from the wound, trying to inspect it. Why hadn't he learned first aid like Shaylith told him to again? Oh right. Because he never listens.

Thollo looked over to the snow covered hill near the entrance and looked back. He smiled sheepishly when Alex looked at him with those crazy eyes. When he got no response, he figured Alex was trying to calculate the jump. Make sure it was attemptable, safe, yada yada…

"I think we can manage it. If Alex doesn't follow then the orcs will have their fun with him… and it won't just be a game of Hearthstone." Shaylith piped in, smirking at Alex when he glared at her. She tightened her good arm around Thollo's waist, indicating for him to go.

And so with that Thollo kicked his charger's buckles. The mustang wasted no time and shot off into the distance. Shaylith only glanced back enough to see if Alex was following, which he was. She peeked over Thollo's shoulder, and buried her face into his cloak as they rounded near the jump. Moments later she felt light, as if she was flying. Then she felt the clashing of hoofs as horse met ground.

Well, the landing could have been better but under the circumstances it would have to do. She looked back to see Alex jumping over the wall as well. His landing was no better, and she heard him moan in pain as his body shook from the landing, causing his flesh wound to only hurt more. She looked down at the ground in attempts to see Tora. Her eyes blinked for a moment in confusion, and then grew wide with realization.

Oh. Crap.

She franticly turned her body around on the horse. She had seen no sign of the gnome with her beloved cat. She tried not to panic too much… maybe he had made it past them, already inside the keep. She let out a long sigh as they went through the tower and through the gate. Thollo hopped of his mount and helped her down. Alex just behind them, also descending from his own.

"Go ahead and get inside… I have to find Tora." Shaylith nodded to the keep that held Drak'thar. Thollo was about to protest when she glared. Worth a shot. He and Alex began to run up the ramp hastily. White and brown hair leaving her vision. "Tora…? Here girl! Tor-"

Suddenly she couldn't talk. Hell she couldn't breathe! She felt herself being lifted up into the air, something squeezing her around the chest tightly, cutting off all her oxygen. She felt herself flying in one direction, falling harshly on her feet. When the tightness was gone she found herself gasping for air. The echoing cackle that was heard next followed by frozen aura chilled her very bones.

She ducked as the blade of the death knight's sword swung at her head, trying to decapitate her. She caught sight of her bow on the ground and leapt for it. Right as her finger tips graced the smooth wood she was yanked back roughly by her braid. She cried out in pain, feeling him rip out a few strands from her scalp and hearing the band that held her hair together snap. The death knight pulled her tightly to his chest, choking her with his forearm. Taking his sword, he pressed it tightly and drug it slowly, _agonizingly_, across her stomach.

He released her, and she fell face first into the snow groaning. She rolled over onto her back just in time as he went to shove the sword through her skull. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down. She could only fight back with one hand. Curse that orc for making her break her arm. She felt so useless right now.

The death knight pressed his sword to her neck, and she felt it prick her skin. Shaylith took her good hand and pressed it tightly at the blade trying to shove it away, hissing as it sliced skin. It was either her hand or her neck. She felt like living today, thank you very much. Blood started to leek from her hand, pouring down her arm as she tried her best to shove the sword back. But without two hands, the death knight had an advantage. He grinned hideously, shoving his blade down harder. She gasped as she felt it cut through, her vision starting to get blurry.

She heard a roar. Seen flash of orange and black. She choked on her own blood as it dribbled from the corner of her mouth. She could still breathe, however. The blade had not damaged her wind pipe, but it was deep enough to cause tissue damage. Whatever that was… saved her ass just now. She struggled to get up, and when she did she seen the death knight laying on the ground, a tiger sitting atop his chest, eating away at him.

"T-Tora…" Shaylith struggled to move, but she reached his sword. She grabbed it, and her hand stung at the touch. She crawled over the best she could to where they lay. She lifted it, having to use her broken arm as well. She cried out in pain as she dropped the sword on the death knight, decapitating him.

She huffed, falling over onto her side. Tora licked the side of her face, cleaning it of the dried blood on her cheeks. Shaylith struggled to stay awake. Her breath rigid as she rolled back onto her back. She blinked a few times… who has green skin?

The orc charged at Tora, kicking her hard in the ribs. He sent the cat flying, hitting the ground harshly and rolling to a stop. Shaylith swore she heard a cracking noise. The orc tilted his head as he looked down at the elf. He glanced over at his fallen teammate and smirked. He pressed his plated boot against her broken arm and twisted, pleased with the sickening sounds of her wailing.

He lifted one of his two swords and plunged it into her stomach, just above the first slash. He turned his sword clockwise, grinning as her face twisted in pure displeasure and agony. Just as he was about to bring his other sword to a similar spot Tora leapt at him.

Leaving his other sword in Shaylith's abdomen, he kicked the tiger back once again. But this time he took his second sword and cut a large gash across the feline's back. When Tora fell into the snow with a long howl of pain, he once again rose his sword and brought it across her chest. The cat went still after that.

He turned his attention back to the elf. Shaylith was gasping and crying as she watching in horror at what he'd done to her companion. She couldn't do anything. Broken arm, cut throat, deep gash, and now a stab wound. She really was useless.

He walked over with a grunt, happy with himself. He pulled the sword from her stomach and stared at her for a minute. Planning on how to finish the blow, probably. Her now unbound hair was scattered in waves underneath her, almost blending into the snow if not for her own crimson blood that stained it. He bent down to get a face level of her.

"Savage… monster." She was barely able to say anything. It hurt to move. It hurt to talk. It hurt to breath. She spit directly in his face, a mix of saliva and blood. The orc bared his teeth and roared with anger. He lifted both of his swords, not caring about how to finish her off anymore.

Before he could plunge the two swords in her, there was a long blow of a horn. Drak'thar… had been defeated. The alliance came out victorious. The orc thought about this for a moment. He could kill her, but then he wouldn't have time to escape before the alliance came out of the keep. They would kill him if he didn't run now. She would bleed out anyway. So with that he kicked her hard in the side and began to run off through the gates leading out of Frostwolf.

The kick caused Shaylith to roll onto her stomach. She gagged and coughed, spitting out a mouth full of blood. She gazed up a little, lifting her head. She seen Tora's lifeless body lay there in a puddle of her own red juices. She slowly tried to reach a bloodied hand out for her. Her hand only fell limp in the snow, and she clutched at the ground. She couldn't do anything but let the hot tears run down her face.

She heard cheers and woots. She heard praises and good jobs. She heard prayers from priests for those who died. She turned her head painfully enough to watch the crowd leave the keep. She watched as people came out beaten and bloody. She watched as some seen the foot prints of the orc, and formed a small group to find him since he couldn't have gotten far. She watched as two familiar faces began to emerge from the entrance.

Alex had a large cut across his forehead. Blood coated half of his face from it, running down onto his chest armor. Blood gushed from his nose, most likely broken. There were noticeable wolf bite marks on his plated gloves and arms, though they most likely broke skin anyway. He stumbled on his feet, having to drag his sword behind him as he leaned on Thollo.

Well as for him, he wasn't as injured. Ah, the perks of a healer. He was limping and had bloodied gashes across his legs and chest. He had a long cut across his cheek, but other then that he seemed pretty fine. He would patch himself up later.

Shaylith was the first thing they spotted. Thollo cried out her name and hobbled over as best he could. Alex floundered to keep up with him. Thollo dropped to his knees and heedfully rolled her over on her back and grimaced at what he saw.

"Tora… is she okay…" She breathed, struggling to speak. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. She was tired of seeing nothing but blur and squiggle lines, it made her dizzy. Everything hurt so badly. She opened her eyes again at the sound she barely heard. Sounded kind of like her name. As she blinked a few times, her face came into focus with a tearful paladin, and shock ridden warrior.

"Shhh, Shay… don't say anything. Just stay awake okay? Everything will be fine. I promise." Thollo stumbled on his words, finding it hard to look at her like this. He was so close. So, so close to spilling those first wave of tears. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. Taking off his glove, he ran his hand through her blood ridden, matted hair as if trying to soothe the pain somehow.

"Well… do something! Heal her damn it!" She closed her eyes again. It was warm despite where they were and how much blood she'd lost. She was tired. Really tired. Sleep seemed like a good idea right now. Her bones ached with pain, and her breath was slowly slipping from her. She snuggled closer to whatever it was warming her body. So tired…

She tried to register what Thollo was saying but it was so hard to. Something like "Don't" and "into" followed with "light". She felt him shaking her, along with something wet hitting her cheek and sliding down to fall and dampen the snow. Her head was pounding and her throat burned. Wait… why was she here again? Where was she anyway?

She opened her eyes once more, looking up at Thollo with a small smile. Why was he crying? She slowly reached her aching hand to his face and calming whipped away his fallen tears. Thollo leaned into her hand, but only cried more. Her eyes weren't bright with life and passion like he was so use to. No… no they were dead. Spiritless and cold. Her next words broke him.

"So this is what it's like… to feel mortal?" Her hand slowly slipped from his face and to her side. She went limp in his arms, closing her eyes. Thollo shook her, screaming her name. Telling her to fight the sleep. Stay awake… please…

_I'm not ready to come home yet, Illidan._

~Fin.


End file.
